


Scorbus Oneshots

by flamingnope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't read this if you're under 14, Fluff, Gay, If you've read stuff like it I guess you can stay, M/M, Scary Themes, Swearing, actually probably don't read anything I write, but by no means let this be your first fic of this type I've probably done it somewhat incorrectly, how tf do you tag, slight angst, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingnope/pseuds/flamingnope
Summary: cheesy stuff for all you who are hurting and need some happiness, maybe some angst to stab you in the heart, and possible sexytimes. (don’t count on that last bit, btw.)





	1. I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is finished, but every now and then I'll post a chapter out of the blue. Thanks to everybody who left kudos or a comment on this work.

      Albus loved cuddling with Scorpius when it was cold. Scorpius was always so warm, like a human heating pad. So, when the coldest night of the year hit, there was only one thing to do. Albus was shivering, even though he was under 3 blankets. He slid out from under his covers and tiptoed across the room to Scorpius’s bed.

     Albus could see a faint light coming from behind Scorpius’s bed curtains, so he knew the blond was still awake. He slowly pulled the curtain back, as not to scare the other boy. “Al?” Scorpius asked, looking up from his book. “Why’re you up?” Albus was still shivering. “I’m cold, could I lay with you?” He asked. Scorpius leaned over and put his book on his nightstand. He drew the blankets back and pulled Albus into bed with him. “Damn, you’re colder than ice.” Scorpius said, incredulously. He wrapped his arms around Albus’s waist. “There, that should warm you up. Goodnight, Al. Love you.” “Night, Scorp. Love you too.” Albus felt warm and content, resting in Scorpius’s arms. He closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.


	2. Foreign Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is studying a foreign language (French, in this case) and they're really bad but they remember the phrase I love you because it reminds them of B and sometimes when they're with B they whisper it under their breath and one day B is talking to them for a really long time and say it to make sure A is still listening. When A asks B why, B just says 'You say it all the time' and then A realizes they were learning the same language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the French, so it might be wrong.

Albus loved the French phrase je t'aime. It meant 'I love you'. It also reminded him of Scorpius. He often said it around the blond, careful to only say it under his breath. He later realized that Scorpius had heard him despite how quiet he tried to be. Scorpius was talking about Astronomy, one of his favorite subjects, and Albus could feel himself zoning out. "It's about 365 million miles from Mars to Jupiter, so it would take quite a bit of time to get there and je t'aime." Albus snapped out of his haze immediately. "Why did you say that?" He asked. "You say it all the time. I figured it meant something important to you. Then I picked up French, which I'm fairly good at, I think, and I believe it means I love you." Scorpius grinned teasingly. "But it's all right, I don't mind. Je t'aime aussi." "What does that mean?" Albus asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Merlin, you are awful at French." Scorpius giggled. "It means I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts you want me to write, also, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A puts a fake snake/spider/whatever under person B's pillow as a prank, but it backfires when they try to go to sleep and they wind up scaring themself.

     Scorpius heard Albus scream from their bedroom. It was late, so he didn't know what it could possibly be. He ran into their bedroom, and there was Albus standing on their bed. Next to him was a fake snake. Scorpius couldn't help giggling. "You put that there yourself, didn't you?" He teased, between laughs. "You wanted to scare me but wound up scaring yourself!" Albus pouted. "It's not my fault you wouldn't go to bed." "Yeah, but it was your fault you got scared by your own prank." "Shut up." Though Albus tried his best, he could never make Scorpius forget that night, the night he scared the shit out of himself with a pretend snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Enjoy Your Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really write a good summary for this one, it's from a prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little ooc, but... Whatever. Screw it.

     James had been waiting the entire five years his little brother had been in love with Scorpius Malfoy to put this plan into action. Yeah, you can go to Hogsmeade in third year, but in Albus's third year he was too busy trying not to let the entire wizarding timeline implode. Aside from that,  James was sick and tired of all the longing glances and 'platonic' bed sharing and wistful sighs. They were disgustingly in love, in a way that neither actually knows about it. Since they would never realize it on their own, the obvious solution was to set them up. During breakfast on Friday morning, James searched for a way to bring it up. As he could not find one, he decided to be blunt. "Hey Al," He started, grinning in his mind. "Are you free to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday at about 11:00?" "Yeah, why?" "Why do you think? What about you, Scorp?" He asked. "I'm free Saturday." Scorpius confirmed. "That's great, because I'm not. Too much homework." James lied. "Have fun on your date." He strode away from them before either could react. "Well?" Albus inquired. "Do you want to go?" "Yeah." Scorpius nodded. "Scorp?" "Yeah?" "He's going to flip his shit when he finds out we've been together since third year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated, feel free to send me a prompt for any ship from any of the fandoms listed in my bio.


	5. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty, but it's really more out of concern. Person A gets home super late, and their roommate who they think dislikes them, person B, flips their shit and starts screaming and they accidentally confess and they kiss and person A promises to let them know next time they'll be out late.

Albus turned the doorknob of the flat he shared with Scorpius, exhausted after working a double shift. He had barely opened the door when Scorpius started yelling at him. "It's _two AM_ , Al! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted. "I was covering Elise's shift, calm down." "Don't you tell me to calm down! I was _scared_ , Al! I was scared something happened to you!" "You don't need to know where I've been every minute of my day, you hate me, remember?!" Albus argued back. "Have you lost your damn mind? I don't hate you! I just wish you'd stop leaving your dishes everywhere and watching anime at the asscrack of dawn! The point is, I love you, and- Shit." Scorpius realized what he was saying a moment too late. "You love me?" Albus asked. "Ye-Yeah." Scorpius glanced around the room. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Albus pressed a quick kiss to Scorpius's lips, causing the other boy to blush. "It's okay. I'm sorry I stayed out so late. I'll let you know next time. I love you too, bye the way." Scorpius giggled. "I gathered that."


	6. Playing the Sims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG! So, basically, they're playing the sims together. Non-magic college AU, I guess. I HAVE NEVER PLAYED THE SIMS 4. I HAVE PLAYED THE SIMS 2 AND THE SIMS 3 BUT THAT'S IT.

     Albus was bored. He had exhausted the amount of entertainment he could extract from basically the whole internet. He was searching his laptop for something he could do, when the Sims 4 icon in the corner caught his eye. It had been years since he played, back when he was a little 13 year old who was hardcore pining over Scorpius. "Hey, Scorp!" He shouted down the hall. "Come play the Sims with me!" Scorpius appeared in the doorway to Albus's room a bit later. "What's the Sims?" He asked, sitting on Albus's bed. "Oh my god, you've never played?" Albus exclaimed, incredulous. "Could you just tell me what it is?" "It's a game where you make digital people and try not to kill them." "Is it hard?" "Yes. Once, my sim stopped putting out a fire to celebrate his birthday. Of course, the last time I played I was 13, so maybe they've fixed some stuff by now." "Still."

     

     Albus clicked on the Sims icon in the taskbar. He had forgotten about his current Sims family. "That's your Sims family, huh?" Scorpius stared at the screen. "Yeah. They're a couple of OC's I had." Albus tried to play it cool. "Can I see?" Scorpius asked. "Why? They're just a couple of boring OC's I had when I was a kid." "But I want to see. And if they're just a couple of OC's, why does it matter if I look?" Scorpius had him beaten there. And he knew it. He smirked as he took the laptop out of Albus's lap and clicked the 'play' button. Despite the circumstances, Albus felt a wave of nostalgia looking at his Sims' house. "If they're your OC's," Scorpius started. "Why are they named our names? Why do they look like us?" Scorpius clicked the relationship button. His eyes widened for a minute. "Why are they married?" Albus groaned. This was much harder to bullshit his way out of. "When I was 13, I had a huge crush on you." "Ha, that's funny." Albus's brain was screaming at him. "Maybe we should make our sim-selves adopt a kid." "Or a cat." "Or both." Albus looked disapprovingly at Scorpius. Scorpius pouted. He was really cute when he did that, so Albus gave in. "Fine, but let's reacquaint ourselves with our 13-year-old counterparts before we do anything."

     

     Albus clicked on the 'add pet' button. "Here you can see your family, what traits they have, etc. Here's yours." "Clumsy?" Scorpius said, in mock outrage. "My movements are more graceful than yours, sir I-hit-my-foot-on-every-solid-object-I-walk-past!" "Remember, we were 13. You were clumsy." "Why am I neurotic?" "You absolutely FREAK about every exam we have. To this day." "Why is your sim a hopeless romantic?" "We were 13." "Yeah, but you watch weird romance shows in your room at night." "You've got me there, Jim." Albus deadpanned. "Leave me alone." "Are you in looooove with somebody?" "Yeah." Albus surprised himself by saying that. "Whoa, really? I thought you'd be the bachelor uncle." "They don't like me back, you absolute fucking forkbrain." "Who is it? Maybe I can set you up." Scorpius winked. "Dear god, I hope not." Albus giggled, in spite of himself. "Seriously, dude, who is it?" "It's..." Albus took a deep breath. "You." "I know." Scorpius grinned. He put his arm around Albus's shoulder. "You're not as subtle as you think you are." "Well, why don't I show you just how not-subtle I can be?"


	7. Stamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt. I don't know who wrote it, but it's a great prompt and I love it.

This was Albus's fourth time using the post system like a sufficient adult. He thought he had done an excellent job, until he realized he had no stamps. "Where the hell do you even get stamps?!" He exclaimed. James had given the ones he had. A quick google search told him to go to the post office. "All right, here we go."

     He arrived at the post office rather quickly. "Stamps, stamps, how much do stamps cost?" He asked himself. A sheet costed ten dollars. "Oh well." He muttered. He walked up to the counter to purchase stamps. "Hi, I'd like to-" The man standing at the desk looked up. Damn, he was gorgeous. "I'd-uh, like some stamps." The man's face lit up. "Okay, cool! We have some really cool ones this time..." He brought a couple sheets of stamps out. "There are more in the back if you don't like any of these." He was really cute when he was excited. "These actually glow in the dark, which is pretty cool." He enthused. Albus looked at the rest of the stamps. The glow in the dark ones were undeniably the best option. "Okay, I'll take those." "That'll be 10 dollars, please." Albus paid, and the man wrote something on the back of the stamps. Upon receiving the stamps, Albus read the back. "Stamps aren't the only thing I'm interested in ;)" Written along with that was the word 'Scorpius' which he assumed to be the man's name, and... His number. Whoa. He spun around, but Scorpius wasn't there. Upon boarding the bus, Albus thought that maybe 10 dollars for stamps wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Playing Five Nights at Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO since the custom night is out (It's been a bit, but whatever) and the series is done (probably) I figured I'd make a fanfiction about what a good time it is to play those games. I've played all the FNaF games so I'm speaking from experience. The scariest one is the third one because thE STUFF MOVES AND WHY DID THAT HAVE TO BE A FEATURE!? Basically, our boys play FNaF 2, because it is so frustrating. If you dislike the FNaF games, do not read this.

"Okay, Al, what game have I been summoned to play with you this time?" "Five Nights at Freddy's. 2." "Oh no... I hate horror games!" Scorpius pouted. "But you love me. Come sit with me." "Okay, fine." Scorpius resigned himself to his fate. Albus opened the game. "So, I just bought it and I don't fully know how to play yet. I know the controls, but not much else. The first night is easy, nothing happens. I'm on the second night, which is supposedly much harder." "Why do you always have to play these kinds of games? Remember Outlast?" "This is nothing like Outlast. This is just a bunch of cartoony anima- FUCK!" Albus shouted as a jumpscare popped up on the screen. "Wow, it really isn't that scary." Scorpius admitted. "Speak for yourself..." Albus muttered. "Can I try?" "Go ahead."

     Scorpius managed to beat the night first try. "That's too easy. Try the third night, see if you get it." "You're just jeaaalous." Scorpius sang. "But okay." Starting the night, Scorpius felt good. Then, disaster struck. "Where the fuck is balloon boy?!" He demanded. "He's not in the vent, he's not in the room, but he's done his stupid fucking laugh six times!" "Check the vent lights." Albus suggested. Upon flipping the camera down, Old Freddy was in the room. "What the fuck? What do I do?!" Scorpius exclaimed. "It's too late now." Albus decided. The jumpscare appeared a moment later, causing both to flinch. "You're supposed to flip your mask down." Albus explained. "Oh."

     The next time Old Freddy appeared, Scorpius was able to deflect him. Both Albus and Scorpius developed a hatred of Balloon Boy, the only animatronic who doesn't kill you but is still the most hated out of all of them (Except maybe DD). "This little fucker-" Scorpius began, staring at Balloon boy's sanguine face. "-Has the nerve to waltz his ass into my office, steal my flashlight batteries, and giggle about it and _smile_!" Scorpius eventually beat the game, but not before he lost his sanity due to Balloon Boy and his incessant need to ruin your day. Scorpius developed a love for the FNaF franchise, well, all except the second one.


	9. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory ghost AU with a twist :) Both A and B are ghosts, and they haunt Malfoy Manor in the English countryside, now divided into seperate flats and renamed Eltwood Apartments. A family with kids moves in, and Person B wants to befriend them, but Person A wants to scare them and try to make them leave. A eventually starts to get attached, but won't admit it. A and B aren't together when the family moves in, but the kids can see ghosts and help them get together, and, eventually, move on. Scorpius was executed in 1640's England for being a witch. Albus was murdered by his roommate in 2016 at age 21. Scorpius's family owned the Manor, Albus rented one of the flats with his roommate who was executed in 2018.

     "Albus!" Scorpius shouted. "There's some new tenants here." "Oh joy." Albus groaned. "Come on, it'll be fun!" "You have a very strange idea of fun. We are trapped here in purgatory until justice is achieved or we become at peace. Does that sound like fun?" Scorpius bit his lip. "No, but, since we'll be here a while, we might as well try to be happy." "Suit yourself." Albus mumbled. "I want to go see the new family." Scorpius lingered a moment in the doorway. "Want to come?" "I suppose the quicker I gauge how best to petrify them the faster they'll leave." Albus scowled. "I'm sure you'll grow to like them." Scorpius grasped Albus's hands and looked him in the eye. "I know you're still angry-" "-I was murdered by my best fucking friend! No shit I'm angry!" "-It took me almost 3.5 centuries to come to terms with my own death. But it will get better. I promise." The soft tone Scorpius was using struck something in Albus's heart. "Okay. I'll let them live here a while before I decide whether or not I want them to leave." "Thank you, Al."

     The new family was all right. There was a quiet little girl, who Albus supposed wouldn't disturb him too much. Her parents, however, were the opposite. Joshua loved to sing, and Amandine enjoyed playing the guitar accompaniment. They didn't sound bad, they were just... Loud. The little girl was the quietest member of that family. Albus was taken aback when, one day, the girl spoke to him.

     "Hi, Mr. Ghost. My name is Reese. I'm sorry if my mom and dad are too loud. That's why we had to move here." "My name is Albus. There's another ghost here, his name is Scorpius. Maybe he'd like to talk to you. I need to rest." "Okay, I'll talk to you later." When Albus told Scorpius about the encounter, he wasn't surprised. "I've talked to her a bit. She's a delightful little girl." "I'm just glad she's quiet." 

     Over a few weeks, the boys got to know Reese a bit. They learned her favorite color was red, she was 11 years old, and she used to have a goldfish named Bernie. Albus started to like her, but he would never admit it to Scorpius. "Albus," Reese began, pensively. "I think Mr. Scorpius likes you." "First off, he doesn't, second, how come he's Mr. and I'm not?" "Because he's 350 years old and I don't know how old you are." "I was murdered 2 years ago." "By who?" "My best friend." "Why did he kill you?" "Look," Albus snapped. "I don't know, okay?! He... I don't know! And I don't understand why I'm still here! He was executed a year ago!" Reese reached out to pat Albus's pale arm with her dark hand. It fell through, of course, but Albus appreciated the gesture. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." "It's okay. I've done that before."

     "Hey Reese?" Albus asked. "Were you serious about Scorpius liking me?" "Why are you asking me?" "No reason." Reese looked at Albus with 'I don't believe you' written on her face. "Seriously, that's it!" "First, I don't believe you, second, yes." "How do you know for sure?" "I have an older sister. He looks at you the same way she looks at her girlfriend." "He does not." "Please. He thinks he's so subtle, but he's basically broadcasting to the entire world 'HEY! I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY!'" Reese held out her arms for emphasis. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were married in your last life. You look at him like that too." "What?" "Don't you know? When you die, you either come back as a ghost or get reincarnated. You have to be at peace if you come back as a ghost. Then you get reincarnated. When you get reincarnated, you remember little parts of your last life. I drowned in my last life. That's why I hate swimming." "How do you know?" "I just... Know. When I was four, I was in the pool and I couldn't touch the bottom and for one, horrible minute I went under and couldn't breathe and felt a sense of deja vu. I had never been under water before then."

     Reese had gone out with her parents for the day, and Albus was sitting above the kitchen counter when Scorpius came in. "Hey Al?" "Jesus fucking christ!" Albus shrieked. "Oh, sorry Scorp." "Reese told me some things the other day." Fuck. "I'm so sorry. She won't realize that you don't love me, at least not like that. I swear I haven't intentionally encouraged her." "That was... Not what I was trying to say at all. But, I suppose, since we're on that topic..." Scorpius trailed off. "I do love you. In the manner a man loves his wife." "What?" "Reese was right, but she was not supposed to mention that to you. I'm sorry if I have made things weird. In my day, I would have been arrested for this, and I completely understand if you wish that was still the case." "No, Scorp." Albus reached across the table to place his hands on Scorpius's shoulders. "I love you too. I haven't been able to think about it too much since I've been so angry about my murder, but Reese has helped. I love you."

     Their moment was interrupted by Reese and her parents coming home. After Reese had gone to her bedroom, Albus and Scorpius passed through the door. "Hey, Reese?" Albus asked. "Thank you." He could feel himself slipping away into another life as he talked. "Thank you, Reese, and may we meet again." Scorpius bowed to her one final time, and kissed Albus on the lips before they both slipped away into their next life. 

 (Epilogue) It took 11 years to find Scorpius again. This time, they were first years at Hogwarts, and Albus couldn't help but feel a strange sense of having seen the blond before.


	10. I could never hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is some kind of monster, Person B was cursed when they were a kid for Person A to visit them once a year. At first, A can't kill them because of obstacles of some sort, but eventually A starts to get attached. Eventually, B is given the chance to break the curse, but elects not to because they have grown to love A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this chapter on July 12th, but it might be posted later. I try to update frequently, but sometimes I don't and I'm sorry. But hey, that last chapter was pretty good, right?

     Albus was cursed when he was 10. A demon would visit him once a year on Christmas Eve, ten minutes before midnight, when humans are weakest. Albus was scared at the time, but when he met the demon he wasn't scared anymore.

     The first year, he foiled the demon by scattering salt all over his bedroom floor. He was no longer allowed access to salt after that, and his bedroom floor was still gritty a few months afterwards.

     The second year, he had dunked himself in a bucket of holy water the moment Scorpius appeared in his doorway. For some reason, Scorpius started laughing. "You can't resist me forever, but that was fucking hilarious." Albus didn't know what Scorpius meant by that.

     The third year, he couldn't think of a defense. So, when Scorpius appeared in his doorway, he simply lay there on his bed. "You're here." He stated, flatly. "I always am. What's wrong, kid?" "Don't call me kid. Just get on with it. Kill me. Possess me. Do whatever you were sent to do three years ago." "Slow down, kid." Scorpius sat on Albus's bed. "You can't call me kid. You're, like, fifteen." "How the hell do you know?" "I've done research about this. The first year, I thought it was a joke, so I did a bunch of research. They don't assign anybody over twelve to do death duty, but they'll stay on until they've done it. Sometimes, they get bonus appointments." "Damn, you've looked really far into this." Albus stared at him, blankly. "You were sent to take my soul. Do you think I would've just sat her and been like 'Yep, I'm gonna die.' As you reap my soul with your scythe?" Albus gestured to Scorpius's scythe. "Anyway, get on with it." Albus tilted his head to the side to allow Scorpius to kill him more efficiently. Scorpius let go of his scythe and let it clatter to the floor.

     "Why did you do that?" Albus asked, bewildered. Scorpius shifted slightly. "I don't want to kill you. Anyway, I don't have to kill you. I'm supposed to, but nowhere in demon law does it say I have to." A hint of a smile was playing on Scorpius's lips. "Look, Albus, they're going to send people to try and kill you. If I don't stop them, they will kill you. You never know who could be under Her power." "Wow." "I know. It could take anywhere from a few weeks to a few years to get rid of them. Most of them have pretty short attention spans, and I don't know how important it is to them that you die. Anyway, I'm going to be here for a while." Scorpius lied on the floor and made himself invisible, watching for any signs of death.

     Altogether, Scorpius did an excellent job protecting Albus. He didn't know when She would stop sending things to kill him. It was his fault, wasn't it? That he was Her son. One day, something in his soul told him Albus was in danger, maybe dead, dying, or worse. He rushed to his house and found one of Her mercenaries in the center of Albus's bedroom. He grabbed his scythe off the floor. He hacked away at the mercenary until it had disintegrated.

     His eyes turned to Albus, crouched in the corner. There was blood all over him, but he appeared to be alert. "It's not mine." He quickly explained. "I'm glad." Scorpius stared at the carcass of the mercenary. "This is worse than I thought. It's been two fucking years. She won't stop until you're dead. Unless..." "What?" "You break the curse." Scorpius stared into Albus's eyes. "She's only doing this because I'm her son. If you break the curse, She'll stop and you can live your life. I won't be able to see you that often, but..." "I don't want to." Albus stated. "Al, She'll kill you. Almost certainly." "Then..." Albus paused, uncertainly. "I'll fight her." "You're a mortal! You can't do shit compared to Her!" "Then I'll die. Look, Scorp," Albus averted his eyes. "I don't want to die, but you're my best friend and... I love you." "You love me?" "Of course." "I love you too, even thoguh we'll have to fight." "Then we'll fight. We'll fight our best fight, and if we die, we'll die."  "It makes the most sense, too. Then we have a chance. She was going to kill me either way, since I took so long to kill you, and without me she would kill you too. The only way to stop her is to break the curse, because then you're under the protection of Light again. Are you sure you don't want to break the curse?" "I'm sure." "Then we're going to have to kick Her ass." 

(Epilogue): They beat her. It took four years, but Scorpius managed to take her crown from her, transferring all her power to him. "Mother." Scorpius spat. "You've been reigning for too long." He padded over to where his mother lay, crumbled on the floor. "You know what they say." He whispered. "Long... Live... The king..." He finally put her out of her misery, before standing on the Dark Throne. "Hey! Look, guys," He started, addressing the Mercenaries and other demons gathered in the throne room. "We've got to be evil in more humane ways. I'm twenty-one now, so I can legally take over the throne if the original owner abuses their power, and make laws so you can't kill people by draining 1/8th of their livelihood each year until they kill themselves or you kill them. That will be all." 

     Scorpius waited until everybody had dispersed to summon Albus from the human world. He appeared before the throne a moment later. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed. Scorpius chuckled. "You're here for a minute because I have a question for you." "Okay, what?" Scorpius kneeled on the ground. "When you were ten and I was twelve, I was supposed to kill you. I tried, for two years, but you were really endearing, and, also, you were sort of sad. I figured if I wasn't going to kill you, I had to be your friend. In hindsight, I'm glad I did. That's how we fell in love. Fucking weird circumstances, but, to each their own. Albus, will you marry me?" "I will." Albus smiled. They were living their happily ever after, with a twist. With them as kings, Hell was much more productive than it had been in years.


	11. Chapter 11

     Ever since Scorpius was a kid, he had wondered what his soulmate's name would be. His dad had said it was the same for him. Wow, dad, thanks! That totally makes things so much better! July 6th the year he turned thirteen was a much awaited holiday. On the eve of his birthday, Scorpius didn't stop thinking about it. What would his soulmate's name be? Where would his soulmark be? What would the soulmark look like? When would he meet them? Would it be a girls name or a boys name? Scorpius was pretty sure he was gay, but maybe his soulmate would be a girl somehow.

      Several hours away, in Godric's Hollow, Albus was lying awake in his own bed. The same thoughts were running through his head. Albus didn't think he was ready to have his soulmark. He hoped nobody from his old school, Durnstrang, was his soulmate, because he had just transferred back home. He had wanted to go to Ilvermorny because everyone else in his family had attended Hogwarts and knew everything about it. He wanted to be special, which, in family as large as his, is difficult to do. He didn't realize that, in 2 years, he wouldn't need to have gone to Durmstrang to be different. He didn't care what gender his soulmate was. He was pansexual, so it would be fine no matter what. He was just waiting until midnight, when the soulmark would appear.

 (Midnight)

     Scorpius walked into the bathroom to inspect his soulmark in the mirror, just as Albus did at the same time. Scorpius whipped his shirt off as fast as he could. Not on his chest. He turned around. Written on his left shoulder blade in messy half-cursive was the name Albus. Wasn't that the name of the last Hogwarts headmaster? How the hell was he supposed to find someone named Albus? He assumed this guy was a wizard, who else would name their kid after the ex-Hogwarts headmaster? Maybe he'd meet them at Hogwarts. 

     Albus silently padded to the bathroom to find out what his soulmark was. It wasn't anywhere visible to passersby, which would be useful if it was a boys' name. Ripping off his shirt, he found 'Scorpius' written in neat cursive on the area below his collar bone. "What the fuck?" Albus muttered. "What kind of name is Scorpius?" He only hoped that 'Scorpius' whoever he was, was into boys. 

       (Morning)

     Morning. Scorpius sat in bed for a full fifteen minutes before he figured he'd better head down for breakfast. "Morning Mum." He mumbled. "Good morning." Astoria leaned across the table to kiss her son on the cheek. "We'll wait for your father to come down, is that okay?" "Sure, Mum." Scorpius began eating his eggs. His father padded downstairs in a few minutes. "Morning." He kissed his wife's cheek. "So, what's the name?" He asked his son. "Jeez, dad, let me eat first." "Fine. I understand you may need a moment. For all we know, this girl is your archenemy." 'Not my archenemy.' Scorpius thought, bitterly. 'Just a boy.' Scorpius dawdled over his eggs, until both Draco and Astoria were bursting with anticipation. "Son," Draco began. "Okay, dad." Scorpius cut him off. "The name's Albus." "At least you'll be able to find him easily." Astoria assured. "Dad?" Scorpius prompted. "I'm sorry, it's just... Albus?" Draco began laughing. "What kind of name is that?" Relieved, Scorpius began to laugh with him. "I know, right?" 

     Albus sat across from his parents at the table. "Hey Al," James started. "What's the name?" "None of your business." Albus snapped. "Well I'm sorry." James said, sarcastically. "Why're you so touchy?" "No reason." "Is it someone from your old school?" Lily inquired. "No." Albus shoved his face full of grits so nobody could ask him any more questions. "Is it..." Lily looked unsure of what she was about to ask. "A boy?" "Yeah." Albus agreed, suddenly brave. "Yeah, it's a boy. While we're here, why don't you ask me to strip naked?" Albus challenged. Harry looked at his son with a wtf expression on his face. "Son, it's not that big of a deal. Who cares you've got a boys' name? What is it?" "Scorpius." Everyone started laughing. "I know. It's such a dumb name. Finding them will be fast, though." 

     (Meeting)

     Albus boarded the Hogwarts Express with James, and immediately split from him. He found a compartment with a lonely blond boy inside, and figured he'd sit down. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the boy. "Hi," Albus began. "Mind if I sit here?" The boy nodded. "I've never seen you before." He added. "I transferred from Durmstrang. I got my letter when I was eleven, but I wanted to go to Durmstrang. I've got a huge ass family and I wanted to stand out. What's your name?" "Scorpius." Albus paled. "What?" "My name. It's Scorpius." "My name's Albus." Now Scorpius turned pale. "That's funny, because my soulmark says Albus." Scorpius slowly said. "Mine says Scorpius." "No way." "Way." "Show me." Albus tugged his collar down to show Scorpius the soulmark. "It's even in my handwriting." Scorpius murmured. "Let me see yours." Albus ordered. Scorpius pulled his shirt over his shoulder so Albus could see. "Damn." Albus muttered. There was an awkward silence. "High five?" Albus asked. "Sure." They smacked hands, and eventually got to talking. In fifth year, they finally got together, much to the surprise of their families. A Potter and a Malfoy. Who would've thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism appreciated. If you want me to write something specific, feel free to ask. Update: I'm not back or anything, but 6 9 kudos


End file.
